Life's Tough
by alinktothepresent
Summary: DISCONTINUED Klaus has a tough time when Isadora dumps him for someone else.Rated for incest in later chapters.NOTE: I messed with the timeline. UPDATE: CH.7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story, Violet is 16. Sunny's 12, and Klaus is 13. Yea, I messed with the timeline! But do you think I care? Uh-uh!

Chapter 1

Klaus was on top of the world. He had just asked Isadora to be his girlfriend two weeks ago, and she said yes! Life was good...for now.

He woke up one morning to his alarm clock blaring "Holiday" by Green Day.

"Uhhh..." Klaus groaned. He had been talking on the phone with Isadora all night last night until 12:30. One of the very few advantages of having no parents was not having so many rules.

He got up and mashed the "OFF" button on the clock.

When he got into the kitchen, Violet was making eggs.

"And she cooks." he said.

"For herself." she remarked, smirking.

"You suck..."

Klaus walked into the room and sat _very_ close to Sunny.

"Move." she said, pushing him.

"Naah." Klaus replied.

"Klaus, quit being a jerk."

"Make me."

"Jeez, you've gotten really cocky since you got a girlfriend." she informed.

"Whatever." he scooted over a little as he said this.

After a couple of seconds, Klaus put his face right in front of Sunny's.

"What do you want _now_?" she asked, annoyed.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

She sighed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy?" Sunny asked.

"Yep." Klaus replied cheerfully. After a few minutes he got bored and he took a shower.

When he got out of the bathroom, Violet was standing in front of the door, towel in hand.

"If you took all the hot water...ooo..." she said, pushing him.

"Hey, just go push me into the wall, okay?" he said, sarcastic. "Thanks!"

A couple minutes passed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" Sunny called.

"Duncan! And Isadora!" they called back.

"It's unlocked!"

The two Quagmire triplits came in and sat down on the couch opposite Sunny.

"What's up?" Duncan asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just being bored...you?" Sunny replied.

"Same. That's why we came over here. And Quigley's at his job at WalMart so...yea."

"Hey, Sunny, do you know where your brother is?" Isadora asked.

"Probably in his room."

"Thanks." she said, getting up.

"Well she didn't waste any time...did she?" Duncan joked.

She giggled.

"Nope."

Isadora walked through the hall and heard someone in the shower.

"Hey, Violet..."

"Isadora? Hey!" Violet answered over the sound of the shower.

She kept walking, and then found herself in Klaus's room.

"Klaus?"

"Isadora! When'd you get here?" he asked.

"Aw, just now..." she replied, stting down next to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

She sighed.

"Umm...I...I don't think we should keep doing this..." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Doing what?" Klaus asked.

"Well...ya know...us." she whispered.

"Oh...well did I do something -"

"No, I just..." she interupted. "There's this one guy, who I've liked since 5th grage...and I found out he likes me too." she explained.

"Oh...that's uh...that's great. Good for you two."

"Are we still friends?" Isadora asked.

Klaus didn't say anything. Isadora sighed.

"I'll see you later, Klaus."

He sat there for a few seconds before one single tear traveled down his cheek. But he quickly wiped it away for fear of someone popping their head in his room to see what was wrong.

His life was no longer as "good" as he once thought it was.

Now it just sucked.

----------

Want me to go on?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: People shrug a lot in this chapter. lol.

Chapter 2

"Hey, Klaus?"

Sunny. Why couldn't she just leave him alone sometimes?

"What?" Klaus said, harshly.

"Well, Isadora and Duncan left three minutes after they got here...is everything okay?" she asked.

"Like you care..." he replied, same tone as before.

"I _do_ care, Klaus. What's going on?" she now sat in the chair in front of him so he couldn't ignore her.

He noticed she was wearing a towel and also using another towel as a turban.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." he said, miserable.

Sunny sighed.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you can always talk to me." she smiled.

Klaus couldn't help smile back. She looked so cute when she comforted him.

"Thanks."

She got up, patted him on the head, and walked out.

"Hey, wait a sec! I thought _Violet_ was taking a shower..." he pointed at her towel and towel-turban.

"Oh, yea. I just got this towel on to save time, and this hat thingy 'cause they're fun to make." she giggled.

"Okay..." he laughed a little at his sister's explanation. "See ya whenever."

"Uh, huh..." Sunny replied.

A couple of minutes passed when Klaus got bored and decided to go out and see what Sunny was up to.

"Hey, Sunny..." he came into into the living room and sat down next to her. "Where's Violet?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know...probably having her period..." she said.

"Ew..."

They laughed.

"I heard that!" called their sister, Violet.

"Anyways...what do you wanna do?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. There's nothin' _to_ do..." Sunny replied.

"Well I'm not just gunna sit here. I'm goin' out."

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Sunny suggested.

"Sure..."

So they went out and yelled to Violet (who was in the bathroom, by the way) that they were leaving and that they would be back when it got dark.

"How come we never hang out like this anymore?" Sunny asked.

Klaus shrugged.

"No time I guess..."

"Well this is cool, we should do this more often." she said.

"Yea..."

"So...uh..."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"So...you wanna tell me what's up with you and Isadora yet..?"

He sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about my personal life with you..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" she nagged.

"Shit! She dumped me, Sunny! Is that what you wanted to know!" he yelled.

Sunny cryed a little.

Klaus sighed.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't of yelled at you..." he apologized.

"No, no..." she said, wiping off a few tears. "I had no business barging into your personal life like that."

Klaus smiled gently and they walked home, taking the long way. Sunny really wanted to ask why Isadora would break up with him, but after that, no way.

"We're here..." Klaus muttered.

Sunny nodded as her brother opened the door for her. Violet was sitting on the couch watching _The Andy Milonokis Show_.

"Hey..." Violet said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Peas on my head, but don't call me pea head...I _love_ that!"

Sunny laughed, while Klaus walked off into his room.

"What's up with him?" Violet asked.

"Nothin'..." Sunny answered.

Meanwhile, in Klaus's room... Klaus fell down on his bed and turned on his radio, which had the CD: _Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge_. He pressed a couple buttons and _I'm not OK (I promise)_ started playing.

Meanwhile, in the living room... Suddenly, Violet and Sunny heard some _My Chemical Romance_ sond started playing.

"Well he only plays that song when he's sad...are you sure he's not having one of his "teenager moments"?"

Sunny shrugged.

"I don't think so..._think_..." Sunny replied.

"Well I'm gunna go check on him..."

Violet walked down the hall and into Klaus's room and knocked on the, already openend, door.

"Klaus?"

"Huh?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yea, why?"

Violet shrugged.

"I don't know...you just seem like your in a bad mood...are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." he informed, turning his back to her.

"Well, sor_ree_ for being a superly-goodly (A/N: "superly-goodly" is my trademark and I would like to point out that I created that word. Yea, I'm goo like that.) sister."

"Just leave me alone...damn..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Remember to REVIEW! Reviews are great for me like weed is great for a pothead!

Chapter 3

"Klaus, what is your deal!"

"_Your_ my deal! I HATE you! I hope you drop dead! If you'd just leave me alone I wouldn't be miserable all the time!" Klaus snapped.

Violet got so angry her face turned red. She slapped him as hard as she could, right across the face. Sunny had been watching for a while and cringed to see them fighting. Finally, before Klaus lost it, she spoke up.

"Quit fighting you guys! And Klaus, quit being a jerk!"

"Oh, sure, take _her_ side!" Klaus yelled.

And with that, he stormed out, slaming his door on the way out.

"What's his deal?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know...it's probably his teenage hormones getting worked up. All his emotions are on his shoulders." Violet explained.

"Yea...should we go out and get him?"

"Look how well that worked out the first time. Just give him time to cool off."

"Maybe the fact that Isadora dumped him has something to do with it..." Sunny said under her breath.

"What?"

Sunny sighed and told Violet about Isadora breaking up with Klaus. She didn't think she should have been telling Violet all this. I mean, after Klaus hated telling Sunny. But she sort of understood. It would probably be _very_ humiliating to tell your sister that your girlfriend dumped you. But Sunny didn't know one thing. Something that Klaus left out. The fact that Isadora broke up with him for another person.

"Oh...well he still shouldn't of been a jerk to _us..._" Violet said after Sunny was finished.

"Yea..."

So Violet and Sunny left Klaus's room and got ready for bed (it was getting kinda late).

"'Night." Sunny said as she passed by Violet's room.

"G'night..." Violet replied.

As minutes turned to hours Sunny and Violet worried more and more about Klaus. Where was he? Was he safe? Without warning, as if on instinct, Violet jumped up out of bed and called Sunny into the living room.

"We're goin' to go find Klaus." Violet informed.

"I no." Sunny replied.

"How do you know?"

"I could just tell. I was about to get up myself but you beat me to it."

So they both walked out the door, not bothering to lock it. They searched through the city and everywhere else at least three times, but still no sign of him. Sunny whined a little and Violet put her hand on her shoulder and told her that they'd find him, no matter what. But as time kept going on, there was _still_ no sign of him. So they decided to rest for the night and keep looking tomorrow. When they got in the house and went back to bed, Sunny saw something in the Klaus's room. A figure moving towards the bed. She went in, carefully, and flicked the light on...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She saw Klaus about to get in bed and she screamed.

"AHH!"

"AHH!" Klaus said in return.

"You scared me!"

"I would've never guessed." he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh...this is my house..."

"Well, me and Violet were out looking for you."

"Here I am." he said, cheerfully.

This was too wierd. Klaus was acting...strange.

"What's goin' on! I heard a scr-" Violet said quickly but then saw Klaus was in the room. "When did _you_ get here?" Violet asked.

Klaus shrugged.

"Well we're just glad your home." she said and gave him a hug.

"Right, Sunny?" she glanced at her sister.

Sunny nodded.

"Uh-huh...well this is enough drama for one night. Love yall." she gave Violet and Klaus a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her room.

(time passes)

When the sun rose and it was obvious that morning had struck, the Baudelaires, with the exeption of Klaus who was still sleeping, came into the livingroom and plopped on the couch.

"Morning..." Violet yawned as she and Sunny were on the couch.

"Morning." Sunny replied, smiling at her sister.

"Klaus still asleep?" she asked.

Sunny nodded.

"Wanna wake him up?"

"Nah, let him sleep..."

Violet half-nodded and rested her head on Sunny's shoulder.

(time passes)

"Sunny?"

This was from Klaus, who had just woken up.

"Shh..." she used her eyes to point at Violet, who was sleeping peacefully.

Klaus brought his voice to a whisper and told Sunny to get up, that he had to show her something.

"Well how am I supposed to do that without waking Violet?" Sunny asked.

"Here."

Klaus walked over to the couch and carefully picked Violet up. Violet, as if on instinct, wrapped her arms around his neck.

He carried her into her room and gently laid her down on her bed.

When Sunny and Klaus were in the living room again, Sunny spoke up.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me."

----------

Sorry this chapter's so short but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence between Sunny and Klaus as they walked out of the living room and through the hallway. You could have heard a wasp crawling on a windowpane. Klaus' voice was raspy when he told her that he had something to show here. Sunny rarely spoke, for she was far too nervous about what was to come… whatever it was. She and Klaus were definitely not acting their normal selves. Sunny knew that he very well could have discovered her darkest secret. She couldn't bear to think of what would become of her if he were to find out that she was in love with her own –

"Sunny?"

Klaus interrupted her thoughts and she seemed startled by his interjection. Her heart was pounding and she hoped that he wouldn't be able to see it. No, maybe that wasn't it. Maybe… perhaps he already knew – perhaps he felt the same way. Perhaps they would be together forever. Maybe – just maybe – they would hide their undying love no longer and come out to Violet. Come out to Isadora and Duncan. They would come out to the world: let the world know of their love – of their beautiful love….

But Sunny knew that it was hopeless, that she was fishing in air. But, she didn't care – what if she did? What if _he_ did? What would it matter? All that would matter would be each other.

"Sunny, we're here." They were standing at Violet's closed door. She was in there – from when Klaus carried her in there. They could hear her now, in her fitful sleep. She was a little pale in the face when her head was rested on Sunny's shoulder: when they lay on that couch where Violet was being tortured in her sleep – when Violet lay there, being tormented in her dreams….

Before Sunny had even a quarter of a second to process why Klaus had leaded her back to where he just took Violet to her room, Klaus started crying and he turned around so that he would not be seen in such a state.

"Klaus?" Sunny asked in a genuinly worried tone, sadness laced within it. "What's wrong – what's the matter?" She reached over and touched his shoulder, trying to connect with him. It was a platonic gesture and she didn't think much of it.

"It's just – God, I hate to leave her like this." He cried. He was being very emotional over, what Sunny thought as, nothing. What was his deal?

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" She asked, trying to shed some light on the mystery. After a few moments, she added, "Where are we going?" she now wore a quizicall look on her face.

"We're leaving," he replied, tears streaming down his face, "We've got to go – gotta get out of here." He was not making much sense and Sunny was starting to get scared.

"Wh- what?" she said, dumbfounded. "Get out of here? This house?" She motioned to the walls of their home.

Klaus nodded his head and sniffed. He was unable to speak at the moment, for he was nearly losing it at this point. Sunny was starting to wonder why Violet had not woken up by all the fuss – she wasn't a light sleeper, but it's not like she would sleep through a gunshot. Sunny was now starting to worry about Violet, too.

She was getting stressed, so she grabbed Klaus' arm and lead him back to the living room and sat down on the couch. They were facing each other – no, that's wrong. _Sunny_ was facing Klaus but he was leaning down, face in his hands. He had gotten a hold of himself by now (thank God…) and was able to clear his head.

However, nothing would prepare Sunny for what was about to come out of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: If anyone wants the complete, uncut dream sequence, either ask me in a review or in an e-mail.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in the midst of all the drama that was taking place just outside her bedroom, Violet lay sleeping soundly. She had no idea of the decision that would affect all of the orphans' lives. She had _absolutely _no idea of the enormous burden that was about to be bestowed upon the youngest Baudelaire orphan. She would not know that Klaus had just dyed a little inside for asking his own sister to do such a thing. She would not know….

But that is not relevant. What is relevant, in fact, is that Klaus and Sunny had already left their home. They didn't know when they would see it again. They didn't know how long their job would take. Although she might regret it later on, and even to Klaus's hesitation, Sunny thought it would be necessary to tell the Quagmires of their grave mission. After all, they knew from experience how to keep a secret, be it for a week or a month… or even as long as a few years.

Yes, they decided to tell the Quagmires. Whether or not such a decision to unveil this kind of secretive information would become a crucial piece of evidence in an arson case was to come later in the orphans' lives.

As Sunny was reflecting on the events leading up to the embarking on this mission, she found herself grow weary and began drifting into a heavy sleep. Now, I know that the passenger seat of a car isn't on the top of her list of places or arrangements of sleep, but her energy and wit would have to be at the top of its game for her job so rest was important for Sunny.

"Sunny, I know that you've been falling for me these past few weeks but this isn't right," Klaus pleaded in an uncomfortable tone, "this just isn't right."

"_But I need it," Sunny argued, "and so do you. I can see it in your eyes. I see it when you look at me. I've seen it ever since our journey began." She was crying now and Klaus was getting closer to her, his hands fumbling on her thighs as he inched his was up to her vaginal region._

_He felt himself grow hard and saw that the tears had left Sunny's eyes and that eyes were closed and her mouth was open. He licked his lips and slowly started making his way to her lips. Still, his hands were now inside her and she moaned with pleasure. Klaus then started kissing her passionately._

_Sunny, however, suddenly pushed him away and he looked at her quizzically. She took his hands and placed them on her full, round breasts. Her nipples grew hard and she moaned. Afterward, she pushed his head down and she looked at his hard, erect penis…_

"Sunny? Sunny wake up, we're stopping for a restroom break." Klaus awoke her from her erotic dream.

"Oh," she replied, "okay." She wondered what the rest of their adventure together was going to be like. She though she was actually looking forward to it.

**A/N: By the way, if anyone wants to write a dream sequence where Klaus is doing Sunny, I'll let you. Send it back to me so I can read it and we can put the two parts together and post it on Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I expect me to write three more chapters until at least the end of the month. By the way, I only really need one email per person (he knows who he is). Anyways, I expect to end this story off at either chapter ten or thirteen (I've been working on a new—much better—fanfic, which should be out, completed, in 2 months).

Chapter 7

Hours later, Klaus lay awake in the motel room that he and Sunny had decided to stop at (sleeping in the tiny car was getting irritating). He lay thinking of what Sunny, his younger sister, had said to him just a half an hour ago.

"_Klaus, you idiot! Where is it?! I swear, if you lost the—"_

_He cut her off, "A little quieter, if you would, Sunny!"_

_She was seething with anger, "Just triple-check—to be sure…"_

_He sighed, she was getting suspicious, he thought. He knew it was rather a matter of when then of if. He would just have to be more careful next time…that's all._

He tucked the item beneath his pillow and made sure Sunny was still asleep, or at least pretending to be. She wasn't really as clever as she thought—she never was, he realized.

Luck couldn't be mistaken for talent…not again, he thought with a chuckle.

Oh well, he could ponder things for now but he knew that action would have to be taken, even if it pained him to do so.

"Are you ready, Klaus?" Sunny. She had a backpack on her. His sides ached.

She grinned, knowing she was torturing him with her 'early bird' attitude. Klaus knew he had put it upon himself. But still, she wasn't exactly 'helpful' at times.

After gathering their things, they hit the road once again. Pain—they didn't know the meaning of it yet.

A/N: Sorry so short…and confusing. I think I'll make lots of small chapters instead of few long chapters. If you object, tell me so in a review.


End file.
